The Story of Diane
by awesomest99er
Summary: This shows why Diane killed the many people she did, and why she was insane. Some stuff might be in Spanish, so I put the translations. (RATED T FOR MURDEROUS VIOLENCE.)
1. Chapter 1

To begin with, Diane loved her father.

Yes, he did have a habit of getting rid of certain people, casually leaving puzzle pieces behind, but that wasn't too bad. Was it? The fact that he was a serial killer made Diane love her father even more.

Diane didn't wear black all the time at first. She used to wear very bright clothing and beautiful dresses. But then she got a hospital call.

"Hello?" Diane answered the phone.

"This is Miss Diane Makepeace, correct?" the man at the other end asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Your father, Keelan Makepeace, has been shot. He -"

Diane dropped the phone and bolted out to the car.

Her hair wasn't brushed, and she only had one shoe on, but Diane didn't care. Diane drove quickly to the hospital.

"Which room is Keelan Makepeace being held in?" Diane demanded.

The woman at the front desk looked kind of startled. "Room thirty-six," she said.

Diane hurried to that room.

On the way, she passed by one room with a red-haired man lying in bed while a very tan man read some weird paperback book to him.** (Hint hint, nudge nudge.)**

Diane didn't pay any attention to it. She just went to the room her father was in.

A blanket covered her father completely, even his head, meaning only one thing...

He was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Diane burst into tears as soon as she saw it.

"I'm very sorry, miss," the doctor said.

Diane shook her head, crying. She leaned over her father's dead body, still covered in a blanket. Diane cried louder than you would think possible.

**(Feel sad for her? Good. Diane isn't entirely evil like you may think. She actually has a reason for her crimes.)**

"How d-did he die, exactly?" Diane asked. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Somebody shot him when he was at Forbodium," the doctor replied. "They aren't sure who's behind it, but I think it might have something to do with the man three doors down, but he's in a coma and it's best not to -"

Diane was already gone and heading to that room. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and went into the man's hospital room. She didn't care what he said. Diane was going to find what happened to her father.

It was the room with the man reading the weird paperback book. The tanner man put his hands behind his back, looking very guilty.

"I heard you have something to do with my father, the one who got shot," Diane said calmly. "Um, three doors to the right."

"Oh, um, yes." The tanner guy nodded hastily. He seemed really nervous about something. Diane didn't care to wonder why.

"What happened with that?" Diane asked.

"Al here and your father got into a stand-off, and Al shot him."

Diane looked at the man in the bed. His hair was purplish now, unlike earlier. But Diane was too sad to think anything of it. Diane's eyes filled with tears. She bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you," Diane squeaked, and then she fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Diane found a beautiful black outfit at a store. She bought a lot of the same outfit and put it in her closet. Diane had no use for colorful clothing now; oh no, she was going to mourn for her father until that wretched man Al was dead. Everything would be alright then.

"I will kill him if that's the last thing I do," Diane vowed quietly, standing in front of the mirror to see her new outfit. She adjusted her hat and went to the car, heels clicking on the pavement.

Diane didn't bother with putting on makeup. After all, she was most definitely going to cry (she was trying hard not to on the drive over there), and it would just mess up anyways.

At the funeral, Diane was just a mess. She didn't talk to much people.

Oh, and she was the one to close the casket. Diane looked down at her father's face, with the large bandage on his head, and tried not to cry. She closed the casket and went back to her seat, head down, tears streaming down her face once again.

Diane wondered what she could do to avenge her father. Not only was she going to get rid of Alfendi Layton, she would also have to do something more.

First, Diane was going to move into his house. She had already decided that and started packing a few of her things.

Diane rubbed her chin.

**(Like how Alfendi does when he's thinking. Diane and Alfendi have a few things in common.)**

Of course! She could become a killer herself. Now that was a brilliant idea.

Diane mulled over the possibilities.

Her first attempt was a disaster.

Random killing work out for her.

Also, there was the blood.

It got in her hair and all over her dress.

The stain never really washed out, so she just had to throw away the dress.

_How does Papa do this?_ Diane thought.

Diane wondered what she could do.

Maybe she could use her own talents for this.

Diane was pretty persuasive, actually, and she could shape shift.

So now Diane had an idea.

**(And that, readers, is a terrible thing. If Diane has an idea, it's probably not good for anyone else.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four years **_**_later..._**

Diane was really bored.

She was a pretty successful killer, and she had a good tactic for not getting caught: She convinced people to murder.

Yes, that definitely worked. Especially with all her identities and disguises. Whatever person she pretended to be would just seem to... _disappear._

But now Diane had an interesting idea. She had been practicing Spanish for a while, and wanted to give South America a try.

Diane was busy creating the identity of her next disguise.

Her name was to be Mariana Etista, a nineteen-year-old girl who worked at a hotel in South America. Mariana would be fluent in both Spanish and English. Diane really just wanted to see what she could do there (meaning to see if there are any murders to cause).

Diane turned into Mariana and went to the airport to fly to South America.

In the South American airport, Mariana **(we'll just call her that for now)** picked up her baggage and went into the hotel place.

Mr. Sasacusa was at the desk.

"Hola," he said. "¿Eres Mariana?"

**(Hello. Are you Mariana?)**

"Si." Mariana nodded.

**(Yes.)**

"Great! Sígueme. Te voy a mostrar lo que debe hacer en este trabajo."

**(Great! Follow me. I'll show you what to do in this job.)**

Mariana learned how to work at the hotel place and eventually pretended to fall in love with Chico.

Well, that's how it was at first.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariana secretly loved Chico. And they got engaged! Mariana was so excited, but then she remembered why she even went there for the first place.

Mariana was teaching Chico some English if she did happen to cause a murder. Chico was definitely going to be the one she would convince to do the crime for her. Chico trusted Mariana.

The archaeologists Archie O' Logie and Doug Scowers came and rented a room in the hotel resort. When Archie found the stone idol, Mariana finally had a plan.

She felt a bit guilty, betraying the person she loved.

_What am I thinking?_ Mariana reprimanded herself. _I have a job to do! This is no time for silly romance!_

"¿Cómo se atrevía. Eso arqueólogo no es bueno. Él está desenterrando el templo!" Mariana said to Chico. Although he did know some English, Chico was more fluent in Spanish, so that's how Mariana spoke to him.

**(How dare he. That archaeologist is no good. He's digging up the temple!)**

"Si. Diablo debe matarlo!" Chico nodded.

**(Yes. Diablo should kill him!)**

"Tal vez usted debería advertirles," suggested Mariana.

**(Maybe you should warn them.)**

"Si, si. Tal vez usted debería advertirles!" Chico ran off to warn the archaeologists.

**(Yes, yes. I'll go tell them about Diablo!)**

The archaeologists probably wouldn't believe him. Mariana really didn't, either.

Mariana was right. She and Chico brought up some good, hard liquor so they might put the stone idol back.

"¿Qué pasa si Diablo no hace nada?" Mariana wondered. "Tal vez usted debe tomar el asunto en sus propias manos."

**(What if Diablo doesn't do anything? ... Maybe you should take matters into your own hands.)**

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Chico asked.

**(What do you mean?)**

Mariana stared at him.

Revelation was obvious on Chico's face. But then he looked nervous. "¿Estás diciendo lo que debo matar?"

**(You're saying I should kill him?)**

Mariana nodded.

"Pero ... Eso es contra la ley!"

**(But... That's against the law!)**

"Sí, pero no puedo tomar algunas medidas de precaución. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Confía en mí," Mariana said.

**(Yes, but I can take some precautionary measures. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me.)**

Mariana almost meant what she said... Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

Mariana convinced Chico to go to England. She even paid for some of the expenses.

"I get you picture of the Buckingham Palace, yes!" Chico said. He was practicing his English so he could understand the people in London.

Mariana laughed to herself and watched him leave. She was almost sad to see him go, like a lamb to the slaughter.

_Why do I keep thinking like this?!_ she thought, annoyed. _That man is poison..._

**(Diane could have just listened to her heart, not her mind. She would have a husband and finally be happy... But she still had some work to do. Her father was watching and wished she could move on. Sadly, she did not.)**

Mariana took the stone idol, which Chico gave to her. She said she was going to give it back to the temple, but she actually wasn't. Diablo wouldn't be mad. He wasn't even a real thing!

Mariana returned to London, now her normal self.** (So we will call her Diane again.)**

Diane found herself near the detective agency. She had no idea where she was walking, really, so this came as a surprise. Diane looked through the window. There was Chico, in the interrogations room, showing off his masks. And there was Alfendi and another woman working with him.

Diane remembered when Chico would sometimes put on his angry mask and then chase Diane around childishly. Chico was pretty childish, sometimes. That's what she liked about him...

"Snap out of it," she muttered to herself.

Diane was filled with hatred for Alfendi and that new detective, but also sad for Chico. He would get arrested for murder, and then...

They would come after her.

Diane realized she had been stupid. Chico could have mentioned her. Then they would both be in jail!

Diane picked up her suitcase and went to an old abandoned building. She knew it well. Diane could just hide out there.

Yeah.

It would be hard for the detectives to find her there.

Keep in mind that she wasn't done with her job.

Oh no.

Diane still had some work to do, and there were six puzzle pieces that her father failed to use.


	7. Chapter 7

Diane moved some stuff into her new hideout. She even set up a secret room with a door that could only be opened by either identifying her fingerprint or pushing certain books in and pouring water in the fire a certain way.

Diane did go out of her hideout sometimes. It was one of these days when she bumped into a man.

"Sorry miss," he said.

"Oh no, I'm the one who's sorry," Diane blurted.

**(For a murderer, she has really good manners.)**

Diane looked up at the tall man and realized he was Barbaro Sassina. That man and his other mafia friends betrayed her father once.

So Diane knew who was next.

She had a wicked idea to finish the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings.

The four mafia members, first.

Then, Lucy Baker.

**(Diane figured out who she was through ways that weren't entirely... legal.)**

And, finally, Alfendi Layton.

Yes.

It would definitely work.

Diane just needed a plan.

Since pretend love seemed to work, she decided to try that. This time Diane wouldn't actually fall in love. She could barely stand that man anyway.

After about a week, Diane became Sassina's girlfriend. He and his gang thought that Diane was literally a ghost. It was funny to Diane, but she couldn't help feeling like she was betraying Chico.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself.

"What was that, dear?" Sassina asked.

Diane felt sick when he called her that but still acted casual. "Nothing."

_I have to get this over quickly! _Diane thought.

That night, everyone in the group was murdered except Sassina. They were murdered in ways like the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings.

Diane had a poison knife hidden behind her back. She walked up to Sassina and kissed him, jamming the knife into his back. She also left a puzzle piece near each victim.

Diane used lots of mouthwash that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Diane did a good job of hiding.

Then some Interpol detectives found her hideout.

That was what the secret room was made for, though. Diane hid there for a while.

That's when she heard people talking upstairs, and lots of foot steps, too. And then she heard the door to the secret room open. But Diane was not scared.

"We've got you now, Etista!" Lucy exclaimed. She and Alfendi were now in the secret room.

Diane didn't say anything.

"Eh-up." Lucy crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"You don't know?" Diane turned into Mariana to show that she was the same person. Diane wasn't afraid to show it. She _was_ going to kill them, after all.

"Etista!" Lucy exclaimed. "Tried to disguise yourself, eh?"

Diane turned back into herself. "My real name is Diane Makepeace."

"Makepeace?" Alfendi repeated, rubbing his chin.

"That's right." Diane looked down sadly. "The daughter of Keelan Makepeace. The man you murdered."

"Who, the Prof?" Lucy seemed shocked.

Diane almost wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous nickname, but she was suddenly sad for her father.

Strangely, Alfendi's hair turned red and all messy.

Diane remembered the hospital. When she went past Alfendi's room, his hair was red, but then she came back, and it was purple. So that's what happened. The man had split personalities. Diane was glad that something annoying happened to him.

"...So that's what this is all about," the red-haired Alfendi said.

"Ee, Potty Prof again!" Lucy said.

Another funny nickname. It appeared that Lucy was not a fan of this "Potty Prof."

"Let me guess," Alfendi muttered. "You're the one who took out the mobsters in Merseyshore? Impressive."

This Alfendi liked crime. _I'll give him a crime, _Diane thought. She replied, "Those oiks betrayed my father. So I killed them." Diane giggled.

"So you mean..." Lucy crossed her arms. "...this lass is the snogger that the young lad saw at the -"

"And know you've come for me?" Alfendi pushed some red hair out of his face, grinning evilly. "How delightful."

"Oh, I'd love to. But it's not time yet." Diane had carefully laid out some plans for murder. "When I'm ready, I'll let you know. Make sure you show up when I send you an invitation."

"What, show up to his own murder?" Lucy snorted. "Aye, that's likely."

"Oh, I think Layton will come." Diane nodded. "He'll be too curious about what happened at Forbodium Castle to miss it."

"What do you know?" Alfendi demanded.

Diane giggled again. "We're done here for now."

And then she fled.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted after her.

But they did not put up a chase.

Diane ducked away from a few detectives and police, and then shape shifted into one of the Interpol detectives to avoid suspicion. She easily got away from the police to continue her plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Diane went over the plan in her mind.

Step One: Get Alfendi to go to Forbodium. Tie him up and make him wait.

Step Two: Wait until Lucy or other detectives go to find Alfendi. Get Lucy trapped, just her.

Step Three: Make Lucy solve the case with Alfendi watching.

Step Four: Show Lucy how Alfendi got rid of the information in the case files for Papa's murders.

Step Five: Kill Al.

Step Six: Kill Lucy.

Step Seven: Kill any of the other detectives that might come with her.

Diane tapped her mouth. She decided her plan was fine. Diane got out some fine paper and started to write a note.

* * *

_Dear Alfendi,_

_I said that I would tell you when I was ready to come after you._

_Well, now I am._

_Come to Forbodium Castle today or I will detonate a bomb at a school, church hospital..._

_Maybe even Miss Baker's home._

_It would be in your best interest to come._

_Love, Diane_

* * *

Diane looked at the note.

It was perfect.

Disguising herself as a random police officer, Diane went into Scotland Yard and slipped the note under the door to Alfendi's office. Then she drove to Forbodium Castle. Diane set up the crime scene and waited.

"Alright, Diane!" Alfendi went up some stairs, looking for her. "Where are you? I'm not armed!"

Diane giggled. "I knew you'd come." She shoved Alfendi into a chair and tied him up. "Now let's just wait for your darling friend Miss Baker to come looking for you. Then the real fun will begin."


	10. Chapter 10

Diane heard Lucy and Hilda talking in the hallway.

Diane cleared her throat and did a great impression of Alfendi: "Lucy... Help..."

"That, that were the Prof!" she heard Lucy say. "Quick, he's in trouble!"

Diane smiled sweetly. _That's right. Come and try to save your friend._

"No Lucy!" Hilda called. "Wait!"

"Prof! Eh-up, there's no one in here."

Lucy was in the crime scene. Diane watched from a window that Lucy couldn't see in the room. Lucy was shocked at the dead body.

Diane pressed the intercom button. "Miss Baker." She giggled. "Like a moth to a flame, straight into my trap!" Diane was having a lot of fun.

Lucy went over to the speaker. "Is that you, Diane? Why are you talking to me through a speaker?"

Diane went into the room. "Correct, Miss Baker. Yes, it's me." She smiled. "You know, you ought to listen to what people tell you."

"Sorry?" Lucy was clearly annoyed. That's one thing Diane loved about it.

"What was it Hilda said to you now?" Diane tapped her mouth, pretending to think. She knew exactly what Hilda said, though. " 'Do not leave my side under any circumstances,' was it?" She even mimicked Hilda's voice, just to scare Lucy.

Lucy was shocked. "Oh 'eck, where is she?!" Lucy ran over to the door and tried to open it. "I... can't open the... door... You've locked me in here, haven't you?" Now Lucy definitely looked worried.

"Correct again!" Diane said with a little laugh. "Leaving Hilda all on her own. So much easier to kill her that way." Diane grinned.

"You wouldn't!" Lucy blurted.

Diane was definitely enjoying that. "Oh dear." Diane sighed. "Do you want to leave?"

"What do you think?" Lucy growled.

Diane giggled. "Then let me give you a fighting chance." Truth be told, this was just to torture Alfendi. Also, she wanted to tell Lucy all about how Alfendi killed her father and how he was destroying vital evidence. Then Lucy would turn against Alfendi. The perfect way to torture someone.

"What do you mean?"

"In this very room, I have reconstructed an old case," Diane explained. "A particularly nasty case of murder. All you have to do is solve it." Diane fixed her hat. "Who killed Pig? Find the answer to my little puzzle, and I'll let you out."

"You want me to work out the culprit of some random crime that happened goodness knows when?" Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"In a word, yes."

"Hang on, this isn't one of them, is it? You know, when Miss Marple announces, 'It were all of them!' "

Diane actually liked to read mysteries, so she knew who Lucy was talking about. "This isn't a crime fiction!" Diane reminded her. "This is real. Rest assured, there is only one culprit to the case." Diane put on a kind expression. "The case files are left on the table. Best of luck to you. Do hurry, or unfortunate things may happen to your friends." Diane left. She went to the room where she could watch Lucy solve the case. She pushed the chair with Alfendi in it so he had a better view of the case.

"Watch your sweetheart carefully," Diane said. "This may just be the last time you even get to see her."

Alfendi's hair turned red. "We're not dating!"

"Are you quite sure? You seem to be denying it very protectively."

Diane watched Lucy stumble around the crime scene. **(That's just how she would describe it.)**

Lucy went over and pressed the red button.

Diane came into the room. "So you know who killed Pig already?"

"Er, well, no," Lucy replied. "Not exactly. I mean, I just pressed the button, that's all."

"Boring!" Diane said. "You were supposed to press this button when you know who did it." Diane was annoyed that something so obvious was so confusing to her. "But if you want to mess around instead, I can just kill you first." Yes, it was interfering with her plan, but Diane still liked it.

Diane left.

"She wouldn't kill me, surely?" Lucy said to herself.

_Oh, I_ _will,_ Diane thought. _Trust me, I definitely will._

After a bit more investigating, Lucy pressed the button again.

Diane sighed and went into the room. "So, you know who did it?"

"I pressed the button, didn't I?"

"Okay then, who? Who killed Pig?" Diane laughed.

"Obviously the killer is..." Lucy didn't seem so sure of herself. "...Hen, the housekeeper!" She pointed accusingly.

"Oh. Really?" Diane was disappointed. She thought Lucy was a better detective than that.

"Don't get too excited, will you?!"

"I know." Diane smiled. "I'll be Hen for a while and you can try to get the truth from me."

Diane shape shifted into Hen. She cleared her throat and prepared to do Hen's voice.

"Cluck cluuuck!" Hen said. **(That's what we shall call her now.)** "Och, I cannae have killed the master. D'you no ken that?"

Only Diane fully understood what she was saying.

"Now I've seen everything!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I never went into the master's room that day!" Hen continued, ignoring Lucy. "So how is it I'm supposed to kill him, eh? Tell me that."

"Aye, that's a lie, isn't it?" Lucy huffed. "I can prove it, because... You were caught on film on your way in and out of the room. Aye, there's a hidden camera, chuck!"

_Right again,_ she thought wistfully.

"A hidden camera?" she started to sweat. **(The real Hen would be nervous.)**

"That's right. Everyone coming and going through that doorway's been snapped."

"I have'nae heard of that before, lassie!"

"Nor would you have," Lucy replied. "Pig and Cat were the only two who knew anything about it. The evidence is undeniable. Admit it. You killed Pig!" Lucy pointed at Hen accusingly.

"Poppycock! I did'nae lay a feather on him!" Hen exclaimed. "How would I have any reason to murder the master?"

"If it's a motive you're after, I'll give you one..." Lucy crossed her arms. "Your fingerprints have been found all over your employer's wallet. You were after money. And you killed Pig for it!"

Diane had to admit, she did understand where Lucy was coming from. But it was still wrong, sure as sure.

"Cl-Cluuuck!"

"Aye, cluck."

Hen had no idea what she meant by that.

"Och, you got me," Hen admitted. "Ay, I did stick my beak into my master's wallet and I should'nae have. But I did'nae murder him! I cannae believe I had the pluck to take me money, to be honest."

"You're not still going to deny it, surely?" Lucy asked.

"I'm far too chicken to do something so horrible. I went in to clear away the tea, and that's the truth. You've got to believe me, lassie!" She looked pleadingly at Lucy.

"Now be fair, Diane!" Lucy blurted. "I've done what you asked, and I figured out who did it."

Hen went and turned back into Diane. "I am being fair," she replied. "Hen is telling the truth."

"Give over!" Lucy crossed her arms. "You're saying that she's not the culprit? Really?"

Diane nodded, laughing. "I wonder... Perhaps you'd better investigate a bit more thoroughly and see if it's possible that Hen did it, no?" Diane left and took her post back in the room where she could spy on Lucy.

Alfendi was staring through the window.

"That's right, Layton," Diane said. "Just watch."

"How long do you plan to keep her in there, huh?" Alfendi exploded, his hair red.

"Quiet if you wish to keep your friend alive!"

Lucy figured out more about the crime, and she learned that Hen wasn't the one behind it.

"Which one is your father?" Alfendi asked. His hair was purple again. Diane had learned that he was calmer with purple hair.

Her father. Right. Diane just looked down.

"Which one?" Alfendi asked again. "I'm curious."

"Shut up," she said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

It was an hour later. Lucy had finally figured out that it was Dog who killed Pig.

"You said you'd let me out, didn't you, eh?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Congratulations, Lucy!" Diane looked at the where the window to the room would be if it was a window on both sides. It just looked like a wall. "What a splendid performance!"

"Aye, whatever! Just let me out now!"

"But first, I have a present for you."

"Eh?" Lucy looked clearly confused.

Diane gave Lucy the puzzle piece, and the suspect card from the original case.

It was her father. The card looked exactly like Dog's, just with Keelan's picture on it.

"Two, actually," Lucy said. "A puzzle piece, and Keelan Makepeace. Give over! The dog's actually your dad? Keelan Makepeace, the Jigsaw Puzzle killer?"

"Correct." Diane smiled. "The case you just solved is one of the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings. It's a very special one. Papa always chose victims he didn't know. But in this case, he bent the rules."

"However fascinating you may find it, we're still talking about innocent people's lives being taken here," Lucy growled.

"Poor Papa owed that fat pig so much money. Suddenly he flipped, and decided to kill him instead of pay him back." Diane's eyes sparkled like it did when anyone was dying or dripping with blood. "But don't you think it's strange?"

"What?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"You solved the case," Diane replied. "In other words, you would have caught my father."

"Ee, I caught the Jigsaw Puzzle killer, eh? Not bad going, even if I say so myself."

"Yet at the time, they didn't manage to catch Papa." Here it was. Soon Lucy would turn against Alfendi. "And they didn't manage to catch him after that, either. He kept on killing."

"Well obviously whoever were assigned to the case back then didn't know what they were doing," Lucy said.

_That's right, _Diane thought. _Layton doesn't know what he's doing._

"I tell you," Lucy continued, "if me and the Prof had been given this case when it came up, we'd have made short work of it."

"Really? I wonder..." Diane tapped her mouth, thinking.

"Oh? I solved it now with no complaints, didn't I?" Her eyes darted around nervously.

"That's not what I meant." Diane smiled at her to show she was telling the truth. "Here, look at this." She gave Lucy the case report.

"Oh, this is the actual case report, eh? Let's have a look then... Eh?! The Prof investigated it?!"

"Yes," Diane replied. "But look more closely. Notice any evidence that's missing?"

Lucy looked closer at the case files. "Aye, you're right. The security camera pics of Dog coming and going when he killed Pig aren't in here. Well no wonder then. Without them, you can't possibly figure out who did it."

"I remember something my poor, drunk father said to me at the time." Just talking about her father made Diane sad all over again. " 'I can get away with anything,' he said, 'because I've got friends in the force.' " Diane had remembered these words clearly.

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Diane asked. "Do not trust Alfendi Layton! That man is..." Diane couldn't find the right words. "He killed Papa," she managed.

Diane fled through the secret passage, leaving it open for Lucy to follow.

Diane went into the room where she could view the crime scene. She blindfolded Alfendi and grabbed two guns from the shelf. Diane put one gun into his hand to make it seem like he shot Lucy and then killed himself. She put the barrel of the gun to Alfendi's head.

Diane closed her eyes and remembered why she was doing all this. She thought about her father.

And then she remembered Chico.

Diane shoved the thought out of her mind.

Slowly, Diane moved her finger to the trigger. She took a deep breath.

"STOP!" a man yelled.

Then there was a sharp pain in her head. Diane fell back.

And she was dead.


End file.
